Talk:Deep Sea Dragon
So let's get started on crazy speculation already ---- A direct quote from "The movement of the world" says: "In the deepest waters of the sea, another dragon breathed, twisting the waters themselves into tentacled horrors that rose from every lake and river of the land." So, the deepest water of the sea, you would expect to be pretty far away from the shore. This thing has to involve teticles. Well how about this? If you open your prophecies manual up to page 23 you'll find a map of tyria along with some text below it. You may notice a creature, located herehttp://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e104/MALCHIOR1134/MapofTyriawithDragonEDIT.png. Can't quite make it out? Here it is close uphttp://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e104/MALCHIOR1134/Dragonofthedeepsea.png. That sea seems pretty deep to me. Plus it's not like the devourer you can see in the top right of the map in Ascalon, because we know what that is and we've seen it in the game. However this thing we haven't, nothing has been mentioned about it. The pictures must have come from somewhere, no? - 07:39, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :The picture makes me think of a 1980s RPG. :Oh right, argument time. I've noticed 1980 looks like a deep sea _octopus_, while the article says Deep Sea _Dragon_ :I dunno how that's gonna work, but 1980 is now the coolest octopus alive. - Yikey 09:11, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm not sure exactly if the tenticles are made of water or are actually a part of it. If you look closely it looks fatter than it actually is, and that may just be his head anyway. All I know is it has tenticles and it's in sea that could well be the deepest in tyria. - 16:01, 14 January 2008 (UTC) You never know-"Drakkar" looks more like a plesiosaur than a dragon but he still is one (unless Anet pull a fast one on us and tell us that the "dragon" in ice cliff chasms is the true far shiverpeaks dragon...lol). I was thinking that each dragon will reflect their enviroment in terms of appearance (e.g. desert dragon having sand coming out of his joints,undead dragon of orr having rotting flesh and bones etc.), seeing as the enviroment has grown around them. That said, i think the deep sea dragon will have clams and barncales embedded in his skin, part of a ships mast and gills on him. People of tyria, you better bloody well get ready. :Well, i think that kraken thingy is there because the map is like ancient maps back form the days they hadn't explored far oceans in fear of sea monsters, and in some they drew those monsters in unexplored areas of the sea based on speculations. I'd think that would be the original explanation to that thing there, because they probably weren't planning GW2 since the release of prophecy... Although, now, they might use that to put the dragon there, maybe a lucky coincidence they decide do take advantage of, but seems nice to me... and the thing about the dragon looking like the enviroment, i really think that could happen, and a sea dragon could easilly have tentacles himself, or he could make him some out of water... its all guesses, and we will know once gw2 is out :P Well, if this Dragon is in the middle of the ocean, we'll need a few Istani fleets... Luke Danger 22:05, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :It's far fetched, I know. And much is still in question (Though I've followed the Drakkar debate closely and I've contributed to it too, so I'm sure on that one). But yeah.. :I like the idea of them puting that on the map as if to warn explorers of a deep sea crature of some form, which logically does make sense. Obviously we'd need a better picture in order to tell what the tenticles are made out of, though I admitthey look like part of the creature and not water-made. Only time will tell...Also I don't think istan is doing all too well itself, so I think we'll be a few ships short of a fleet. lets say, about a fleet short. - 00:36, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Why is noone questioning how close it is to the undead dragon like they are with the air dragon and drakkar? :You hold a good point, but keep in mind no one knows where this creature is, so there's know way to tell where abouts it is exactly. It could be somewhere a big closer to the ring of fire islands for all we know. You might be right judging by the map, but then again it might have been put in that spot for representation of where abouts roughly it is. I don't know - 16:45, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Maybe it will stay underwater? I'm not sure. And about it being close to orrian dragon, i think this sin't too much of a concern, as the DS dragon will probably just stay underwater, doing his evil things from there. Last night I was looking through my NF box when I found the map I got with Prophecies (All my GW junk is in random boxes). So anyway, I open the map and what do I find? A bigger more detailed picture of this sea creature. I though I'd upload it on photobucket and show everyone here. See what they think. I'll also now be starting a GW Guru thread for discussion regarding it, which I'll link to later when it's made. So anyway, picture can be found here - 11:15, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a dragon. Silven 12:28, 11 April 2008 (UTC) yeah a dragon but ive seen that before. it is on the lower conrer of a map and represents no current info on the locatino of the deep sea dragon. if you look i most old nautical maps have a symbol(sea monster) in the lower left corner by the compass rose.-66.61.119.189 20:48, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :The compass rose is on the lower right side of the map, nowhere near the beast. I don't think it's just a pretty map symbol. Silven 07:48, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Possibly? I found this on the GW2/Utopia/EotN conceptart.com forums... Idk but i think i know two possible locations. One could be in the ocean you come across in the Gates Of Kryta mission as that is the first body of water you actually come across if you do things in the order the game set out. Another possibility is of the far eastern coast of the Mehtani Keys. Personally i think its in the latter because as of yet there are currently no known dragons in Elone/Nightfall. Perhaps if the map design is the location of the Deep Sea Dragon then the two closest locations to it are Ember Light Camp and Gadd's Encampment. Doubt you could see it from either though Is it possible that the Deep Sea Dragon is the one that floods the Battle Islands? Because I've noticed a segmented shadow in the Battle Islands map, that looks like it could be a dragon. Hey there, The Red Wizzard here, I think I might've found it. It's outside of Leviathan Pits. I'm sorry, I'm not very good with the coding here, but it's on my Photobucket: http://i8.photobucket.com/albums/a46/Person_man666/gw040.jpg Sorry to burst your bubble, but that is a Leviathan. They're found buried all over the jade sea. We suspect dragons can only be found in areas accessable in GW:EN. - 05:29, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Most of the dragons that is, not all of them.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :We should add a section "things that aren't the deep sea dragon". I swear, every month or so someone goes and says "Look, look, I found it!" and everyone else looks at him and goes "Um, noooo, for the 5 gazillionth time that's just a Leviathan..." Qing Guang 14:22, 18 April 2009 (UTC)